


Let's Make a Deal

by red_handedjill



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blackmail, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Storybrooke AU, Tumblr Prompt, could be Curse AU, darling fire implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/red_handedjill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy learns the hard way not to play with the devil. — darling pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

Everything she had ever been told about Peter Pan pointed to him being a womanizing manwhore with a hard on for trouble. Yet, here she was, holding Bae’s hand and waiting for him. For Pan.

She just wanted to dangle something over him (even if he was eight inches taller than her). It was more complex than that, of course, she couldn’t really explain what made her want to  _blackmail_ Peter fucking Pan. It had almost been as if something …  _Possessed_ her to crave this, as if she  _had_ to.

Such an idea was ridiculous, though, so she tossed it aside.

The blonde almost considered running away to school so she wouldn’t be late but she could see a tall, muscular figure walking in her direction. It was too late for her to run now.

“C'mon,” she whispered, tugging Bae’s hand and guiding him to the bushes.

“What exactly do you have planned?” He teased, peering over the . Her face went red — how  _dare_ he! She smacked him lightly. “Owww, _Wendy._ ”

With a slight huff, she turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

“He just stabbed that car’s tire,” Bae whispered, “wait, I think that’s Ms. Blanchard’s car!”

“We can nail him for that!” She whispered back in excitement, tackling him with a hug.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” It wasn’t a voice Wendy knew, it wasn’t one she  _wanted_ to know.

“It’s not what it looks like!” They both exclaimed, Wendy getting up and brushing the leaves and twigs off of her uniform.

“Really? Because it looks like you two were having some fun,  _darling,_ ” Pan grinned, eyeing her pale legs and slipped skirt, “I can see why he’d want to.”

Her face fushed even redder than she thought possible as she hurried to pull her skirt up.

“Aw, and here I was thinking I could see something interesting,” Pan fake pouted, taking a quick stride over to her.

“I — I,” she stuttered, backing up slightly.

“Leave her alone, Pan,” Baelfire growled, grabbing his best friend’s arm protectively.

“Jealous?” The boy’s eyebrow shot up.

“No, she’s my sister, but you’re making her uncomfortable,” he hissed.

“Bae, it’s fine,” Wendy muttered,

“You heard the girl, go to school, ‘Bae,’ I’ll walk her there once we’re done … Negotiating,” a devious smirk tugged at Peter’s lips.

Begrudgingly, Baelfire walked away, his eyes not leaving Wendy until she was too far out of sight. Everything he’d ever heard about Peter Pan screamed at him not to trust him.

“Well, well, Wendy, was it?” She nodded but the green eyed boy didn’t care. “I know you saw me do that to her car, but I saw you in the bushes. I’d say Mummy and Daddy wouldn’t be very happy with that, hm? Maybe they’d send poor wittle Baelfire back to Gold, so, how about we work out a deal?” He stuck his hand out, an eyebrow still arched.

“… What do you want, Peter?” She asked, tentative to reach out.

“Well, considering how I found you …” He sneers.

“But — but!” She protested.

“But what?” Pan snorted.

“I’ve never …” Wendy trailed off.

“Ooh, a virgin, this’ll be fun. Well, Darling, it’s this or I let slip what I saw,” he winked, his hand resting on the swell of her hip. Her heart skipped a beat, something like fire igniting in her skirt.

Nervously, her fingers wrapped around his palm. And then his lips came crashing down on hers. She knew Peter Pan was a womanizer, but in that moment, she had never wanted someone more.


End file.
